Frogs, celery and lots of love
by The Petit Filous Girl
Summary: One hundred drabbles which include snippets of the lives of Lorcan Scamander and Dominique Weasley.
1. Watch

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

* * *

Watch

She's studying as usual. Every time he's seen her this year- a lot of times because he's always scanning the crowds looking for her- she's had her head bent over a book of some sort. He watches as Dominique reads, her soulful brown eyes completely absorbed in the huge tome. Unlike Lorcan, she isn't bothered by the noise of the surrounding people in the common room, or is too nice to tell them to shut the hell up. Most people in her year would: seventh years are always more than happy to throw their weight around. But Lorcan knows that the shy, quiet Dominique wouldn't do that.

He's known her family since he and his twin brother were born, although he didn't see her branch of the Weasley family tree very often. Only at family parties, and even then they didn't hang out much. Lorcan knows that Dominique barely notices him. He knows that any affection she shows him is merely politeness. He knows that she's a seventh year and he's a third year. He knows she only sees him as the weird kid whose mother fought in the same war that her father was almost killed in. He knows that they can never be together.

So he watches her from afar and wishes.


	2. Scream

67. Scream

As she rushes down the white corridor a piercing scream rips through the air. Dominique has never been more terrified in her life but she doesn't turn back. She bursts into the room where a woman lies on the bed, bloody and screaming in agony. There are already two healers in the room doing their best to save the woman's life but from what she can see of the scene Dominique knows two healers won't be enough. This night has been full of injuries and the hospital's staff has been busier than ever. That's why she, a trainee healer, has been called to help in a case where usually she wouldn't even be allowed in the room.

"Someone give her a sedative potion!" one healer yells. Dominique summons the potion from the cupboard and pours it down the patient's throat. The patient at once goes eerily still.

"It was a werewolf," the other healer explains to Dominique whilst rubbing various ointments into the woman's wounds.

Dominique recalls her father's terrible scars, earned in a battle against one of the most vicious werewolves of all time. She shudders and refocuses on her work.

When Dominique gets home hours later, she falls asleep and dreams of werewolves and the terrible piercing scream.


	3. Bumblebee

Bumblebee

"Lorcan look, it's a bumblebee!" Lorcan's twin brother Lysander hollers in excitement. "Mummy says that nargles are afraid of bumblebees and that if we catch lots of bumblebees the nargles won't steal our things!"

At seven years old Lorcan isn't entirely convinced by his parents' stories of strange magical creatures anymore. When he was younger he believed in them like his brother; now he only thinks of them as amusing tales.

"Leave the bee alone Lysander otherwise it'll sting you!" Lorcan replies, not looking up from his colouring book. His brother doesn't heed Lorcan's advice and moves closer to the bee. It doesn't matter to Lorcan anyway- if his stupid brother ignores what he says and gets stung, it'll serve him right.

When Lysander does get stung, Lorcan is the first to rush to his brother's side and more worried than both of his parents. Lysander will always remember how his brother did his best to help him. Lorcan will always remember that he didn't stop his brother from being hurt in the first place.


	4. Letter

Letter

The Gryffindor common room is almost as dark as the black night sky outside, lit only by a small flickering candlelight in one corner. There at the desk sits a sixth year with dirty blonde hair, scribbling furiously away at a piece of parchment. He occasionally pauses in his writing, reexamining what he's already written, scribbles out the previous line and carries on. It is a ridiculous hour to still be up, especially since he has classes in a few hours. But he's writing like a man possessed; he can't stop until it's absolutely perfect.

One reason Loran can't stop writing is because he doesn't want to admit what a waste of time and sleep this is. Even if he managed to get it right and somehow describe the confusing feelings rushing around inside him, the letter would never be delivered, so why bother? Plus, the consequences of the letter being found are too horrible to imagine. Not only would Lorcan receive merciless ridicule from his peers for writing something so sappy, news would invariably leak to a Weasley who would tell the one person he wants to read the letter most, the one person he doesn't want to see the letter at all.

Finally, Lorcan's eyelids begin to droop and he has enough sense left about him to call it a night. There's nothing more he can add to the letter, but something vital is still missing. The scribbled words on the parchment don't seem to be enough.

Back in the dormitory Lorcan is careful not to wake his roommates as he reaches under the bed for the tattered box. He puts the latest letter in it along with all the others and pushes the box back to its hiding place. One day, maybe, he'll show her the letters, Lorcan thinks as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
